


The choice

by Hookina90



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Battle Couple, Choices, Episode Tag, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, I Ship It, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, True Love, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookina90/pseuds/Hookina90
Summary: Piccola one shot dove viene descritto che cosa sarebbe successo sarebbe successo ad Emma se Bea non fosse morto sacrificandosi per il padre.Zelena ormai è stata sconfitta ed Hook ed Emma sono appena tornati dalla Foresta Incanta. Ora non c'era nessun pericolo da affrontare e quindi è giunto il momento per Emma di fare una scelta. Bea o Hook? Emma avrebbe alla fine trovato la sua felicità?





	The choice

Per essere felici bisogna credere anzitutto nella possibilità di esserlo: io adesso ci credo ( Lev Tolstoj ) 

 

Dopo che Hook ed io eravamo riusciti a tornare sani e salvi dal viaggio nel tempo ci riunimmo con gli altri da Granny per festeggiare la sconfitta definitiva di Zelena e anche l’arrivo del mio fratellino. Volevo stare insieme con la mia famiglia perché dopo aver pensato di non poter più avere la possibilità di vedere mia madre, mi ripromisi che non appena sarei tornata a casa avrei cercato di abbattere quello che era rimasto dei muri creati negli anni precedenti per evitare di soffrire di nuovo. Ora avevo trovato la mia casa e non l'avrei lasciata per nessun motivo.  
Ora però che era tornata la pace a Storybrook avrei dovuto affrontare anche Bea. Lui ormai si era riappacificato con suo padre, per questo motivo aveva deciso di restare in questa piccola cittadina del Maine sia per stare con suo padre sia per tentare di riallacciare il rapporto con me. Aveva promesso che avrebbe lottato per me e avrebbe cercato di essere per Henry il padre di cui aveva bisogno.  
Io però avevo sentimenti contrastanti. Sapevo che una parte di me lo amava e lo avrebbe sempre amato, ma nello stesso tempo la ferita che mi aveva provocato da giovane non era ancora guarita. Mi aveva abbandonato. Mi aveva lasciato in carcere. Non mi aveva mai messo al primo posto. Mi sentivo tradita. Ora oltretutto la situazione era ancora più complicata perchè da quando io e Hook ci eravamo dati quel bacio passionale sull'Isola che non C'è il mio cuore aveva iniziato a battere all'impazzata.  
Fin dall’inizio però tentai di celare il sentimento che aveva suscitato in me quel bacio perché avevo paura. Paura di essere abbandonata di nuovo. Era pur sempre un pirata e pensai subito che mi avrebbe potuto ferire. Decisi allora di mettere le distanze, anche se il mio cuore era contrario.  
Quando nella grotta dell'eco lui aveva espresso i suoi veri sentimenti per me, io avevo visto che era sincero, ma anche in quel caso non riuscì a scongelare quello che stavo provando veramente per lui. L'unico mio obiettivo che mi ero posta sull'isola era riportare indietro mio figlio. Non ero ancora pronta ad affrontare la questione dei miei sentimenti sia verso Hook sia verso Bea.  
Dopo aver sconfitto Zelena Hook ed io trovammo per sbaglio il portale che aveva creato Zelena nel fienile vicino a casa sua. Io fui attratta dalla sua forza. Hook riuscì subito a prendermi la mano per tentare di salvarmi, ma alla fine venni trascinata al suo interno. Lui mi seguì e anche in quel caso non mi abbandonò. Era venuto con me e nella Foresta Incantata mi aveva anche aiutato, consolato quando dopo l'ipotetica morte di mia madre e infine mi aveva sostenuto quando dovevo cercare di usare la mia magia per tornare a casa.  
In quell'avventura Hook era riuscito a sciogliere definitivamente il mio cuore che per anni avevo ricoperto da uno duro strato di ghiaccio per evitare che si frantumasse un'altra volta. Incominciai veramente a pensare che cosa provassi per lui.  
Ero consapevole che lui in realtà non era più lo spregevole pirata che uccideva a sangue freddo per la sua vendetta. Aveva messo da parte il suo desiderio di uccidere il signore oscuro per me. Lui stava cercando di essere un uomo migliore per me. Lui nonostante si era messo da parte per fare in modo che Bea ed io potessimo ricostruire la nostra famiglia, era comunque rimasto al mio fianco. Quali erano invece i miei sentimenti per lui. Era amore? Mi stavo veramente innamorando di lui?

Ora però ero seduta a uno dei tavoli di Granny e mentre parlavo felice con i miei genitori la mia mente continuava a tormentarsi. Dovevo fare una scelta. Hook o Bea. Volevo cercare di riunire la famiglia con il vero padre di Henry oppure affidare definitivamente il mio cuore a Hook. Dovere o piacere?  
“Emma stai bene?”, chiese mia madre vedendomi sovrappensiero.  
“Si si. Sono solo felice di essere qua con voi!”, mentì spudoratamente. Non ero pronta. Non ero pronta ad affrontare questo argomento perchè ai miei genitori piaceva molto Bea.  
“Non sai mentire Emma. Che cosa c'è che ti sta tormentando?!”, domandò mio padre dopo aver appoggiato il bicchiere vuoto sulla tovaglietta.  
“Si tratta di Bea?”, ridomandò Snow curiosa mentre cullava il mio fratellino. Non avrebbero smesso di farmi domande fino a che non gli avrei dato una risposta esaustiva.  
“Si anche, ma tranquilli niente di preoccupante. Continuiamo a festeggiare questa vittoria e anche la nascita del mio fratellino”, replicai cercando di sorridere in modo da convincerli a non continuare a parlare di questo argomento.  
“Sono sicura che sarete un'ottima famiglia. Ora potete recuperare il tempo perso e Henry potrà passare più tempo con il padre!”, ribattè mia madre entusiasta. Ora come facevo a dirle che in realtà il mio cuore ormai stava appartenendo ad un altro uomo?  
“Henry è felice di averlo nella sua vita!”, ammisi guardando Henry che stava parlando felice con il padre al bancone.  
“Si vero. Hai pensato all'idea di Henry di prendere una casa tutta vostra?!”, chiese mio padre dolcemente  
“No ancora no, ma ora che non abbiamo più pericoli da affrontare inizierò a rifletterci...!”, dissi voltandomi di nuovo verso di loro.  
“Se hai bisogno di noi, sai che ci saremo sempre!”, asserì David appoggiando una mano sulla mia  
“Si lo so...”  
“Scusate se vi interrompo, posso rubarvi vostra figlia per qualche minuto? “, domandò Bea interrompendoci. Notai che Henry era andato da Regina, mentre lui si era avvicinato a noi. Non volevo affrontarlo. Volevo scappare, ma sapevo che prima o poi avrei dovuto parlare con lui.  
“Certo, intanto mi sa che noi torniamo a casa perchè il piccolo si è addormentato!”, rispose Snow prima di alzarsi.  
Lui mi portò fuori, dove notai Hook seduto da solo con in mano la sua solita fiaschetta. Non appena ci guardò fece un sorriso amaro. Sapevo che era difficile per lui vederci insieme. Io ero tentata di mettermi al suo fianco e diminuire la distanza che ci stava separando, ma c'era ancora una vocina nella mia mente che mi ripeteva che Henry aveva bisogno di un padre e di una stabilità. Ero divisa in due. La mia parte razionale voleva stare con Bea, mentre il mio cuore ormai stava urlando solo il suo nome.  
Mi portò sulla spiaggia per fare una passeggiata al chiaro di luna. Rimanemmo in silenzio per qualche minuto. Si sentiva solo il rumore delle onde che s’infrangevano sulla battigia. Sentivo che tra noi c'era ancora dell'imbarazzo, perchè era la prima volta da quando eravamo tornati dall'isola che non C'è che eravamo da soli. Non avevamo ancora avuto l'occasione di affrontare quello che era successo su quell'isola maledetta. Avevamo messo tutto in stand bye.  
“Hai pensato a che cosa fare ora che abbiamo sconfitto l'ennesimo nemico?!”, domandò lui all'improvviso.  
“Sinceramente no...l'unica cosa di cui sono certa che voglio la felicità di mio figlio!”, affermai mentre guardavo il cielo stellato.  
“Potremmo tentare a cominciare da capo. Potremo tentare di uscire una sera insieme...”  
“Intendi un appuntamento?”, chiesi interrompendolo.  
“Si esatto, perchè con Henry ho già cominciato a legare, ma ora voglio anche cercare di recuperare anche il nostro rapporto!”, rispose lui serio fermandosi. Era una richiesta comprensiva, ma era veramente possibile quello che mi stava proponendo? Potevo fare un tentativo per il bene di Henry. I sentimenti per Hook forse con il tempo sarebbero svaniti e sarei riuscita a innamorarmi di nuovo di Bea.

Emma stai di nuovo fuggendo dalla tua felicità. Hai veramente così paura ad essere felice?

Eccola la vocina che esprimeva quello che il mio cuore stava veramente provando. Non stavo scappando. Volevo solo dargli una seconda possibilità per Henry.  
“Va bene. Mi volevi chiedere solo questo?”, domandai gentilmente. Cercare di spegnere il desiderio di dirgli che non volevo stare con lui perchè ormai non provavo più nulla era stato veramente difficile.  
“Si sono felice che tu abbia accettato perchè ci tengo veramente a rimediare ai miei errori”, replicò lui entusiasta.  
“So che ci stai provando!”, ribattei sorridendo.  
“Bene allora organizzerò qualcosa di carino. Ora ti riaccompagno a casa.!”, disse lui prima di tornare indietro.  
“Spero di non svegliare quella peste se no nessuno riuscirà a dormire”. Replicai io seguendolo.Stavo ancora vivendo nell' appartamento con i miei genitori insieme ad Henry e in effetti quell’ alloggio stava diventando parecchio piccolo soprattutto ora che era arrivato un nuovo membro nella nostra famiglia.  
“Sono sicuro che riuscirai a non disturbarli”, ribattè lui facendo l’occhialino.  
Annuì

Non appena entrai nella mia camera cominciai a pensare a quello che era successo e a quello che stavo provando. Era una situazione complicata da affrontare. Volevo veramente dare una possibilità a Bea, ma nella mia testa stavo continuando a rivivere ogni momento con Hook. Stava diventando quasi una droga di cui però dovevo disintossicarmi per il bene di Henry

Hook o Bea?

Mi cominciò a dolere la testa a furia di pensare a un'ipotetica soluzione a questo mio dilemma, ma alla fine ero giunta alla conclusione che qualsiasi fosse stata la mia scelta avrei fatto soffrire qualcuno.

La mattina seguente venni svegliata dal cellulare che aveva appena emesso il tipico suono che ti informava dell'arrivo di un messaggio.  
Con ancora gli occhi mezzi chiusi presi il telefono sul comodino. Vidi che mi era arrivato un messaggio di Bea. Lo aprì.

Ciao Emma dopo averci pensato tutta la notte ho deciso di portarti stasera fuori a cena. Nonostante le lasagne di Granny siano ottime, ti volevo portare in un ristorante nuovo. Ti vengo a prendere per le sette. 

Sarei dovuta essere felice di riuscire finalmente a uscire con lui, ma in realtà non avevo provato nulla. Non ero euforica. Il mio cuore era calmo.

Questa è la prova che non è l'uomo giusto. Emma svegliati! Non potrai nascondere ancora a lungo quello che provi veramente per Hook. 

Eccola di nuovo la vocina del mio cuore che era tornata alla carica. Cercai subito di zittirla. Non aveva ragione. Io dovevo solo lasciarmi andare ed ero certa che prima o poi i miei sentimenti per lui sarebbero tornati a galla più forti di prima.  
Decisi che prima di farmi una lunga doccia di rispondere a Bea. Gli scrissi che lo avrei aspettato e che non vedevo l'ora di vedere il posto in cui avremmo cenato.

Mi preparai in fretta perchè dovevo andare alla centrale. Avevo deciso di aiutare mio padre perchè ora con un altro figlio non poteva stare tutto il giorno al lavoro. Mi avrebbe servito a non pensare alla serata e come sarebbe finita.  
Arrivai in tempo. Mi misi dietro la scrivania per cominciare a mettere a posto varie scartoffie. Ora che non c'era più Zelena in giro la criminalità di Storybrook era scesa parecchio quindi rimanevano da fare solo faccende burocratiche. Era noioso, ma almeno facevo qualcosa di produttivo.  
Per l'ora di pranzo mi venne a trovare mio padre che mi aveva anche portato qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti. In effetti la mia pancia aveva cominciato a brontolare.  
“Come va? Ci sono novità?, chiese lui dopo aver appoggiato il sacchetto sulla scrivania.  
“Bene. Sono solo scartoffie da mettere in ordine...niente di nuovo..!”  
“No intendevo novità nella tua vita sentimentale!”, replicò lui facendo l'occhiolino. Mi ci voleva proprio una chiaccherata sui miei problemi d'amore.  
“Se me lo chiedi vuol dire che sai già qualcosa, vero?!”, domandai prima di prende il mio pranzo che si basava in un panino e anelli di cipolla.  
“Già, ma volevo sapere qualche dettaglio in più. Sono sempre tuo padre e devo difendere il cuore di mia figlia!”, ribattè lui sorridendo.  
“Che altro vuoi sapere?”, ridomandai prima di dare un morso all'hamburger.  
“Sei felice?”  
Non mi aspettavo una domanda del genere. Ora che cosa avrei dovuto rispondere. Non mi piaceva mentirgli, ma nello stesso tempo ormai avevo preso la decisione di dare una seconda possibilità a Bea, anche se il mio cuore non era molto d’accordo.  
“Perché non dovrei esserlo?!”, risposi vaga  
“Perché Emma le tue parole non corrispondono al tuo sguardo. I tuoi occhi trasmettono tutto tranne che gioia. So che fino ad ora sei stata abituata a stare per conto tuo e allontanare gli altri, ma ora non sei più sola. Ora tu hai una splendida famiglia che ti vuole bene. Una famiglia che vuole solo vederti sorridere, quindi non escluderci. Non dirci quello che vogliamo sentire, ma quello che provi veramente!”, spiegò lui prima di sedersi dall’altro lato della scrivania.  
“Ho solo deciso di dargli una seconda possibilità. Henry ha diritto di avere la famiglia unita!”, risposi seria prima di bere un goccio d’acqua.  
“Lo fai solo per lui, te invece che cosa vorresti?”, chiese lui imperterrito. Oggi era più ostinato del solito. Mi piaceva il fatto che si preoccupasse per me, ma io ormai avevo già scelto. La mia priorità era Henry.  
“Voglio la felicità per Henry!”, confessai alla fine.  
“Posso capire questo tuo desiderio, ma Henry come la prenderebbe sapendo che stai sacrificando la tua di felicità per dargli la possibilità di avere una famiglia unita?”  
“Ormai la scelta l’ho fatta!”, dissi secca.  
“Emma ti consiglio di ascoltare la vocina del tuo cuore. Non zittirla. Sono sicuro che anche se tu accettassi la tua felicità, anche Henry sarebbe contento per te. Troverai comunque una soluzione per far in modo che loro due riescano a stare insieme…”  
“Papà non voglio deludere Henry. Lo hai visto ieri sera come era felice con Bea, quindi preferisco vederli insieme uniti…”, asserì testarda.  
“Ti dico un’ultima cosa poi ti lascio andare a casa. Non scappare. Non precluderti il tuo lieto fine”, disse lui prima di alzarsi.  
“Va bene, papà…grazie comunque della chiaccherata!”  
“Mi fa sempre piacere parlare con te, Emma!”, ribattè lui dolcemente

Finito di mangiare decisi di tornare a casa. Nonostante mio padre avesse ragione, io dovevo seguire la strada che ormai avevo stabilito. Non è detto che poi non sarei stata felice con loro due. L’unica cosa che mi dispiaceva era il fatto che questa scelta avrebbe fatto soffrire Hook.  
Mi stavo preparando per uscire con Bea quando a un certo punto arrivò Henry. Era appena uscito da scuola. Snow invece era andata fuori con il bimbo.  
“Hey come è andata a scuola?”, chiesi uscendo dalla stanza.  
“Bene, ma stai uscendo?”, domandai lui appoggiando lo zaino sulla sedia in salotto.  
“Si con tuo padre!”  
“Lui sarà contento. Non vedeva l’ora di chiederti di uscire!”  
“Te ne ha parlato?”, domandai io perplessa.  
“Si, ieri sera mi ha chiesto un mio parere. Io gli ho dato la mia benedizione. Mi piacerebbe vedere la nostra famiglia unita!”, rispose lui entusiasta.  
“Lo vedo che questa cosa ti rende contento!”, asserì prima di tornare in camera per cercare un paio di scarpe adatte al vestito che avevo scelto per la serata.  
“Si…ma mamma lo vuoi anche tu?”, chiese lui seguendomi.  
“Io voglio la tua felicità, Henry. Non dimenticarlo mai. La mia priorità sarai sempre tu.!”, risposi girandomi verso di lui e appoggiando poi una mano sulla sua guancia.  
“Mamma so che mi vuoi bene e che vuoi vedermi felice, ma se tu desideri altro io ti appoggerò sempre!”  
“Hai mica parlato con tuo nonno?!”, chiesi ironica prima di andare verso il mio baule dove conservavo abiti e le scatole delle scarpe.  
“No, ma qualunque cosa ti abbia detto sono sicuro che abbia ragione”  
“Può anche essere, ma ho già scelto la strada che devo compiere…”  
“Mamma, dimmi che cosa ti sta urlando il tuo cuore?”  
“Perché continuate a chiedermelo…”  
“Perché vogliamo che dopo quello che ti è successo tu possa finalmente sorridere. Nonostante io voglia avere una famiglia unita nella stessa casa posso anche accontentarmi di avervi separati, ma comunque nella mia vita se questo significherebbe avere una mamma felice”, spiegò lui sedendosi sul letto.  
“Sei sicuro?”, chiesi con un paio di scarpe nere in mano.  
“Ovvio. Dimmi come si chiama la persona che ha rubato il tuo cuore? Perché sono sicuro che esista questa persona. E’ mica Hook?”, domandò lui curioso. Al solo sentire il suo nome il mio cuore perse un battito. Ora che avrei dovuto rispondere. Non potevo dirgli che provavo forti sentimenti per Hook. Non riuscivo neanche ancora ad ammetterlo a me stessa.  
“Ci ho azzeccato vero? Beh lui è cotto di te. L’hanno notato tutti. Se tu ricambi i suoi stessi sentimenti, buttati. Potresti finalmente ad essere completamente felice!”, aggiunse vedendo che non stavo rispondendo.  
“Ho promesso a tuo padre che sarei uscita con lui stasera!”  
“Non credo che gli farebbe piacere se stessi con lui pensando a un altro. Gli faresti solo del male. Gli daresti false speranze!”, ribattè lui serio.  
In effetti aveva ragione. Non potevo cercare di ricostruire il nostro rapporto su una bugia. Non potevo stare con lui se nello stesso tempo pensavo ad un altro. Non era giusto nei suoi confronti.  
Avevo cercato fino ad ora di zittire la vocina del mio cuore solo per Henry e per la sua felicità. Ora però lui mi aveva confessato che voleva solo avere entrambi nella sua vita e mi stava spingendo ad andare incontro alla mia felicità.  
“Quindi dovrei dargli buca?”  
“No. Tu vai e gli spieghi che cosa provi veramente e poi dopo vai a cercare Hook!”, spiegò lui sorridendo. Era un ragazzo forse un po’ troppo maturo per la sua età.  
“Sei troppo maturo Henry….!”, risposi prima di scendere da letto.  
“Lo so!”

Bea arrivò puntuale e dopo aver salutato sia mia madre che Henry uscimmo fuori. Ero nervosa perché non sapevo cosa sarebbe successo. Ero certa che non gli avrei dato false speranze e avrei finalmente ascoltato la vocina del mio cuore.  
Aveva deciso un piccolo ristorante non poco lontano da Granny. Non c’era molta gente. In sottofondo si sentiva un brano di musica classica. Aveva scelto, in effetti, un bel posto.  
Il cameriere ci accompagnò al nostro tavolo che era vicino a una grossa vetrata da cui si poteva vedere la strada principale di Storybrook. In giro c’erano ancora vari abitanti e alcuni negozianti stavano chiudendo le propria attività.  
“Ti piace?”, chiese lui dopo essersi seduto di fronte a me.  
“Si è molto grazioso”  
“Sono contento. Mi hanno detto che la loro cucina è ottima!”  
“Buonasera, vi lascio il nostro menù.!”, disse pochi minuti dopo un ragazzo alto.  
“Grazie mille”, rispondemmo in coro.  
Dopo averlo sfogliato decisi di prendere una bistecca al sangue con l’insalata e una cheesecake alle fragole. L’odorino che proveniva dagli altri tavoli era invitante, quindi ero sicura che avremmo cenato con degli ottimi piatti.  
“Lo so che è presto…e che prima forse sarebbe meglio mangiare, però volevo già parlatene ora.”, disse lui dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
“Di cosa vuoi parlarmi?”, domandai cortesemente.  
“Ormai abbiamo ottenuto la pace ed entrambi siamo nella stessa città, quindi volevo chiederti una cosa. Lo so che ti ho ferito in passato e non mi sono comportato come un vero gentiluomo, ma voglio rimediare. Voglio creare una famiglia. Voglio stare insieme a te e a Henry”, dichiarò lui entusiasta.  
Ora che potevo fare? Che cosa gli avrei potuto dire per non farlo soffrire ulteriormente? Avrei rovinato la serata. Io nonostante non provassi i suoi stessi sentimenti non volevo perderlo e non volevo che si incrinasse il legame che stava creando con Henry.  
“Emma tutto bene?”, domandò lui vedendo che mi ero azzittita.  
“Si si…che non so proprio come risponderti…”, ammisi dispiaciuta.  
“Non vuoi stare con me e Henry?”, ridomandò lui poco dopo  
“Si, ma non come intendi tu…Bea ci ho pensato tutta la notte e tutto il giorno…all’inizio mi ero auto convinta di darti una possibilità per la felicità di Henry, ma poi qualcuno mi ha fatto notare che facendo così avrei solo tentato di ricreare il nostro rapporto su una bugia. Non posso celare quello che provo veramente….”, confessai stringendo il bicchiere di vino.  
“Mi stai cercando di dire che tu non provi più nulla per me?”  
“Una parte di me, come ti ho già detto nella grotta dell’eco, ti amerà sempre, ma è un sentimento flebile. Non è abbastanza da creare un rapporto insieme!”, risposi dopo aver ricevuto i nostri piatti.  
“Devo essere sincero un po’ mi dispiace…”  
“Bea mi dispiace…ho pensato veramente di cercare di darti quello che desideri, ma non posso. Non sarebbe giusto nei tuoi confronti, però spero che il tuo rapporto con Henry rimanga invariato. Non voglio che per colpa mia voi due non possiate stare insieme…”, ribattei afflitta.  
“No non ti preoccupare. Non potrei mai allontanarmi da mio figlio. Non farò lo stesso errore con lui. Voglio però sapere una cosa, provi qualcosa per Hook? Vero?”, chiese lui diretto.  
“Sono contenta. Mi piace vedevi insieme felici….”, dissi evitando di rispondere alla sua risposta. Non ce la facevo ad ammetterlo. Sarebbe diventato reale.  
“Non mi hai risposto, lo sai?!”, ribattè lui dopo aver finito di mangiare la carne.  
“Lo so…!”  
“Emma comunque l’importante è che tu sia felice. Se lui ti rende felice, non posso mettermi in mezzo!”  
“Me lo state dicendo in molti oggi questa cosa….”, asserì bevendo l’ultimo goccio di vino.  
“Tutti ti vogliamo bene e per questo vogliamo la tua felicità!”  
“Già..non stai male per quello che ti ho detto? Non volevo ferirti”  
“Non ti preoccupare Emma. Io me la caverò”, replicò lui facendo un sorriso lieve.  
“Bene. Spero vivamente che troverai qualcuno che ti ami veramente!”  
“Lo spero pure io!”  
Dopo aver pagato la cena Bea mi riaccompagnò a casa. Decisi di farlo entrare perchè almeno avrebbe potuto stare ancora un po’ di tempo con Henry. Lui infatti non appena vide il padre lo portò nella sua camera per fargli vedere alcuni dei suoi racconti. Snow invece stava cercando di addormentare il pargolo, mentre mio padre era seduto sul divano. Decisi di mettermi al fianco di David.  
“Allora come è andata la serata?”, domandò lui subito voltandosi verso di me  
“Avevi ragione… Henry nonostante voglia avere una famiglia unita, vuole vedere anche me felice, quindi a lui basta avere entrambi nella sua vita”, spiegai appoggiando la testa sulla parete  
“Vedi che c’è sempre una soluzione. Bea soffrirà, ma sono certo che poi troverà qualcuno che lo potrà amare come merita”  
“Lo spero veramente, papà!”, dissi io fissando il soffitto.  
“Ora perché non provi a ottenere il tuo lieto fine”, affermò lui dolcemente  
“Vorrei…ma ho paura …”  
“Paura di cosa?”  
“Paura ad aprire il mio cuore!”, confessai alla fine.  
“Dimmi chi ha conquistato il tuo cuore? Mi devo preparare un interrogatorio!”, ribadì lui ironico.  
“Papà..ho quasi trent’anni, so badare a me stessa!”; affermai sorridendo guardandolo.  
“Lo so, ma ciò non toglie che deve prima passare il mio test!”, asserì incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Oddio poverino…!”  
“Allora questo ragazzo ha un nome? Basta che non sia il pirata!”, chiese lui tornando serio.  
“David non cominciare a farle pressione. Lei potrà uscire con chi vuole! David poi quel pirata ti ha salvato la vita”; si intromise mia madre che era appena entrata nella stanza.  
“Vero, ma è sempre un pirata…”  
“Beh voi continuate a discuterne, io intanto vado a cambiarmi!”, risposi alzandomi.  
“Aspetta Emma, non mi hai detto il nome!”, replicò mio padre.  
“Vado a salutare Bea e Henry e poi vado a nanna. Buona notte!”  
“Notte tesoro!”, ribattè mia madre dolcemente

La mattina successiva decisi di andare al porto per parlare con Hook. Era giunto il momento di affrontare i miei veri sentimenti. Non potevo più nasconderli. Non sarei più scappata dalla mia felicità.  
Non appena però giunsi a destinazione non vidi la sua nave. Strano. Spero che non abbia deciso di andare via da Storybrook. Non poteva essere andato via senza nemmeno salutarmi.  
Decisi però di tornare indietro e andare da Granny per chiedere se qualcuno lo avesse visto sperando che fosse ancora sulla terra ferma.  
Ci impiegai pochi minuti. La locanda nonostante fossero le nove di mattina era già abbastanza piena. Andai direttamente al bancone perchè non dovevo fermarmi a mangiare. Granny era indaffarata con un cliente quindi aspettai qualche minuto prima di avere la sua attenzione.  
“Ciao Emma, vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?”, chiese lei non appena fu di fronte a me  
“No grazie. Sono venuta solo per sapere se avessi visto Hook!”  
“Si dovrebbe essere ancora in camera perché di solito scende per le dieci!”  
“Intendi che ha affittato una delle tue camere?”, chiesi perplessa. Aveva sempre dormito sulla sua nave, ora perché stava in una camera da Granny? Che cosa stava succedendo? Che cosa non mi aveva detto?  
“Si si è la stanza 108.”  
“Grazie ancora Granny. Buona giornata!”, dissi prima di dirigermi verso la camera.  
Non appena però mi trovai di fronte alla sua camera mi salì un po’ d’ansia. Il cuore cominciò a martellare nel petto. Era il momento della verità.  
Dopo aver fatto un lungo sospiro bussai. Aspettai poco tempo perchè qualche attimo dopo mi aprì Hook. Rimasi un po’ interdetta perché non l’avevo mai visto in quello che secondo lui era un pigiama. Aveva un pantalone nero e una maglietta a maniche corte scura. Si era anche appena svegliato perché aveva i capelli arruffati.  
“Swan che ci fai qua a quest’ora?!”, domandò lui dubbioso.  
“Volevo parlarti!”, risposi diretta.  
“Ok non potevi aspettare un ora decente?”, chiese lui facendomi accomodare all’interno.  
“Molte persone si sono già svegliate da un pezzo, Hook. Solo tu forse sei un dormiglione!”  
“Di che cosa vuoi parlarmi?”, ridomandò lui prima di andare in bagno ignorando la mia frecciatina. “Sono andata al porto e non ho visto la Jolly…”, cominciai anche se con quello che dovevo dire non c’entrava nulla. Avevo veramente problemi ad affrontare i miei sentimenti.  
“Perché non c’è più la nave!”, rispose lui incupendosi.  
“Come mai?”, chiesi andando verso di lui.  
“Ti ricordi che sono venuto da te per salvarti?”, richiese lui uscendo dal bagno con i capelli più in ordine.  
“Si e questo cosa c’entra?”  
“Per poter riuscire a venire in questo mondo avevo bisogno di un fagiolo magico e l’unico modo per ottenerlo…”  
“Hai scambiato la tua nave per me?”, ridomandai scioccata. La sua nave era la sua casa ed l’aveva sacrificata solo per riuscire ad arrivare da me. Ero sorpresa nel vedere che cosa era disposto a fare per salvarmi. Ero sempre al primo posto per lui. Ero triste perché aveva comunque perso una cosa a lui importante, ma anche un po’ felice perché era un ulteriore prova che lui non mi avrebbe mai abbandonato.  
“Aye”  
Esprimere a parole le mille emozioni che stavano esplodendo nel mio esile corpo era difficile per me, quindi decisi di rivelare i miei sentimenti in modo più semplice. Mi avvicinai a lui e lo baciai dolcemente. All’iniziò si irrigidì perché probabilmente non si aspettava che avrei reagito in quel modo, però dopo pochi secondi si sciolse completamente e cercò di avvicinarmi al suo corpo in modo che si completassero. Il bacio divenne così molto più passionale.  
Sapevo che in quel preciso momento il cuore si era completamente scongelato. Ero però consapevole che alcuni dei miei muri erano ancora belli alti, ma al momento volevo solo cominciare a vivere finalmente la mia felicità.


End file.
